


of sharing a bed

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fiori - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Ri Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ori shares a bed with all kinds of family, during his life.





	of sharing a bed

Ori never learns how it is to sleep alone. First he sleeps with his ma, then with Dori and Nori, for a brief time the four of them all sleep together.

 

After… he still has his brothers.

 

In Erebor Ori doesn't sleep alone, even if Dori does frown upon him bedding the princes. To Ori both are family even before braids and it's a rather exciting sort of bed sharing, too, after things settle.

 

Eventually, in their big bed in a thriving Erebor, Ori learns the wonder of parenthood, and they all gently curl around their pebble, and it's good, .


End file.
